Kiba & Shino: A Litter of Their Own
by PrettyKitty93
Summary: While Kiba has his dogs and Shino has his bugs, all of the other rookies seem to be trading their kunai in for baby bottles lately. When Kiba's sister is in a bind and needs a sitter, the experience forces Kiba and Shino to think about whether they would make good parents... or even want to be. Set in NSHP universe.


**Kiba & Shino: A Litter of Their Own**

 **(Takes place around the 3** **rd** **chapter of NSDP)**

 **Part One**

It was the spring of their twenty-fourth year.

It was the spring of mating season for the dogs.

It was the spring of love.

It was the spring of youth-

"Oh my God Lee, I heard you the first time! Just please, please try not to get over emotional on us okay? It'll be alright!" Kiba spoke slowly, as if he was trying to diffuse an urgent situation. Instead, he was trying to calm down Rock Lee who was in the middle of the park with them sobbing tears of joy -or anguish or whatever the fuck they were- over his darling Harumi Lee starting kindergarten. She had previously been in preschool in the fall, but apparently she had inherited Sakura's unrivaled beauty ( _whatever_ ) and book smarts and got bumped up a grade.

"It's just that my darling Harumi Lee is growing up so fast! I had no idea that being a father could bring on so much emotion! My only hope is that it is not over too soon-" he exclaimed.

"I don't feel like this happens to normal people Lee… just you," Kiba sighed, before glancing at Shino who was sitting on a bench as far away from them as possible, feeding some birds. "I mean it's just kindergarten… they just color and shit right?"

"But she colors so well for her age, it is unparalleled! Harumi manages to stay _inside_ the lines,"

"Woo," Kiba replied unenthusiastically.

Rock Lee puts his hands comfortingly on Kiba's shoulder before saying, "Kiba, I know it is hard for you to understand now but ever since Harumi has come into my life she ignites the very candle of my being, everything I do, I do it for her! Part of myself is inside another being who depends on her father's love and care to develop into a lovely blossom just like her mother."

"And rest assured that the fact that part of you is in another being worries me a bit buddy," Kiba laughed.

"Still, I imagine you would feel differently if you felt the joys of fatherhood yourself," Lee mused.

"Of course, but last time I checked I'm not a woman or a Uchiha- I can't have a baby and neither can Shino," Kiba pointed out. "Plus I don't really think me or Shino are baby people, I have my dogs and he has his bugs… I don't see a baby fitting into the equation ever. But I'm happy for you, you seem like a good dad, you and Sakura ever think about having another?" he asked, nudging the bushy-browed man playfully.

"Ah no, unfortunately Sakura had a really hard time with her pregnancy and I would hate to see her go through such pain again. Harumi was our miracle~" he said almost dreamily and Kiba was starting to feel melancholy and creeped out at the same time. He had no clue that Sakura wasn't even supposed to be able to have a baby, that was kind of sad that two people who would love to have another one, couldn't. Now he kind of felt bad for picking with Lee for being so emotional- Harumi really was special to him.

It didn't seem like Lee noticed though, and after his emotional announcement to Kiba, he bid him and Shino farewell before heading off to do something important.

Kiba stood there looking dumbfounded as the green-clad man full of passion sprinted off through Konoha, becoming a speck in the distance, before turning to Shino who was distracted by feeding birds on the bench. "When the hell did all the rookies become parents except us?"

"While we were busy having sex and not getting pregnant I suppose," he remarked dryly.

"Good point, why aren't we doing more of that right now?" Kiba asked, moving to sit next to Shino on the park bench. All the birds scattered and Shino gave Kiba a look (well as much as he could behind the glasses) for scaring them off.

Shino pointedly ignored the question and started counting off the rookies who had kids aloud, "There's Sasuke and Naruto, they have Miyaki. Sakura and Rock Lee have Harumi, Neji has Riku, Hinata has Asami and Amaya, Shikamaru and Hinako have Shiori, Chouji and Ino have Chika… and I think Tenten has a son but his name escapes me."

"I'm glad you know all these kids' names, damn…" Kiba grumbled, scratching his wild hair in confusion. "I guess we really are the only ones without kids."

"Mmmhmm," Shino agreed. "Shall we get going?"

"Yep," Kiba replied, before standing up and whistling, "Akamaru, Momoe! Time to go home!"

His large ninja dog and the, smaller but still quite large, female dog came bounding over happily from the nearby open field they were playing in together to stop right in front of Kiba obediently. He petted and nuzzled them both, before remarking, "These two are better than kids any day, don't you think?"

"Of course," Shino replied, looking at how Kiba smiled when he was with his dogs.

 **XXX**

When Akamaru had grown up, Kiba had eventually decided it was only fair that Akamaru get a mate since he already had one. That's how they eventually got another dog, Momoe. She was light brown and had a really sweet temperament, Akamaru loved her and even Shino had taken a liking to her. She liked to lay her head in Shino's lap sometimes when he was reading, or watching tv alone, and he didn't mind it since she was so calm.

It was like their own perfect family, just Kiba, Shino, the dogs, and the bugs that lived in the terrariums in the spare bedroom.

…Or was it?

Shino couldn't quite figure it out as he lay in bed that night, it was weird he never thought of ever wanting a kid before, but hearing Rock Lee earlier made him kind of curious. Him and Kiba would never understand if they didn't have a kid, but they couldn't even if they wanted to. There was no point in worrying about it.

"Shino you alright?" Kiba asked, walking into the already dark bedroom and taking off his jeans, tossing them sloppily to the corner before sliding under the covers.

"Yes, just thinking," he replied.

"Abooouut…?" Kiba urged further.

"…Kids."

"Ooohhh," he let out a long, somewhat exasperated sigh. "C'mon Shino, kids are no fun anyways. Dogs are way more fun. Plus when you have kids you never get a chance to have sex anymore. Think of the sex~"

"Kiba I think that whoever came up with the expression of 'thinking with their dick' was directly referring to you,"

"Hell, sex is way more fun than kids," Kiba reasoned, nuzzling against Shino's neck. "Going to the doctor for a shot is more fun than kids. Getting stabbed with a kunai is more fun than kids. Violent diarrhea is-"

"Okay Kiba I think I get your point,"

"Moral of this story: let's have more sex and less kids,"

"I'm not really in the mood,"

Scowl. "What made you not in the mood?"

"I think I went flaccid somewhere around 'violent diarrhea'."

"You know what can have violent diarrhea? Kids. You know what _can't_ have violent diarrhea? Sex," Kiba explained, winking.

Shino sighs and looks Kiba dead in the eyes, "I'm starting to wish I hadn't brought it up."

"Me too! You know why? Because we're spending all this time talking and not having sex,"

"Kiba I'm guessing you probably want to have sex don't you?" Shino asked rhetorically. The paler man grabbed Kiba's hand and brought it up to his face. "Here you go then, you know where the couch is."

"Seriously?!" he pouted, grabbing a blanket and getting up, sulking out of the bedroom muttering, "Just _talking_ about kids, and no sex…"

 **XXX**

Akamaru whimpered and nudged at Kiba's hand as he was laying on the couch.

"Yeah I know I'm here again… don't rub it in."

 **XXX**

The next day, Kiba was at the Hyuuga main house visiting Hinata and the girls. He hadn't seen his old teammate in a while and after thinking about her yesterday, he decided he should stop by.

He found her in the girls' bedroom, brushing Amaya's hair into a ponytail. The three year-old was being disagreeable and Asami, the five year-old was whining tugging Hinata's arm about going out to play.

"Just be patient…" she replied calmly, in that soft voice of hers. That alone made Hinata seem like she would be a perfect mom.

He cleared his throat as he appeared in the doorway and she looked up. Asami ran up to Kiba and hugged around his legs, "Uncle Kiba!"

Hinata smiled and finished Amaya's ponytail before the three year-old ran up to him and mimicked her sister, "Uncle Kiba!"

"Hey girls," he said with a grin, stooping down to hug them both.

"Where are the dogs?" Asami asked.

"I don't think your grandpa was very happy last time I brought the dogs in the house," he said with a nervous laugh.

The girls pouted, "Aww!"

"Girls you can go outside in the garden and play, okay?" Hinata offered, and their expressions brightened at that, as they ran out the door cheering. "Kiba, how are you?"

"Good, good, kinda tired… I had to sleep on the couch last night because Shino was being mean again," Kiba said, sulking as he leaned against the wall.

"And why was that?" she said with a giggle. She knew both of them well enough that this was a somewhat regular occurrence, Kiba didn't really know how to shut his mouth sometimes and it got him in trouble. Shino usually didn't mean any harm by it though.

"Well… I _might've_ been pestering him. Maybe,"

She gave him a knowing look.

"Okay well I _was…_ about sex. Again. But he was talking about having kids and stuff! And I like us the way we are, I don't want to adopt a kid or anything," he confessed, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well Kiba you can't be selfish when it comes to things like that, you need to listen to him and come to some sort of compromise," she responded tactfully.

"But I don't like kids! Well I do like kids, just as long as I don't have to take care of them,"

"Last time I checked though, Shino didn't like the idea of living with two _dogs_ either," she reminded him with a smile. "But you convinced him, and he likes them. He compromised for you, and now you should do the same for him."

"Hinataaaaa, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I think it's only fair," she added. "To be totally truthful… Shino compromises a lot for you."

Kiba just stared up at the elaborate pattern on the white ceiling while thinking about what she was saying. He hated how she was always right, but he needed her as a friend because of that… he'd fucked up with Shino lots of times and wouldn't have been able to fix it without her help. It just showed that when it came to relationships he wasn't very good at the communication part, but he tried, however much in vain, to make Shino happy regardless.

"I think it's cute, Shino's biological clock is ticking~"

"He doesn't have one of those!" he exclaimed. "He's not a chick or a Uchiha, just a normal guy!"

Hinata began to laugh at how freaked out Kiba had gotten, before explaining, "It's just an expression!"

"It's a stupid expression!" he grumbled, sitting cross-legged on the floor because Hinata was occupying the only chair in the nursery, a rocking chair. "Meanwhile my biological _cock_ is ticking and no one thinks that's cute, while I sleep on the couch and my dog is getting more action than me. True story. I had to jack off last night and it wasn't satisfying at all."

"Oh Kiba, I'm sure he'll come around like he always does, and you'll be walking around grinning like usual. Ah the poor men of Konoha, it seems like none can ever manage to stay in their own beds,"

"Hinata, how do you like being a mom?"

The question came out of nowhere and the quiet young woman thought for a bit, before replying carefully, "I can't explain it exactly but… once you're physically apart of someone being born, your heart just has a special place for them. You can't imagine how you got along without them before, and you never want to be without them in the future."

"Oh," was all he could think of to say.

 **XXX**

Later that evening, Kiba came home to go walk the dogs for the night. He went for a nice jog in the cool spring air around the neighborhood with the two large dogs by his side, mostly to clear his head. He thought about what he and Hinata had talked about and resolved to try and listen to Shino's point of view.

He came back into the apartment with the dogs, stepping into the kitchen to give them fresh food and water for dinner. As they ate happily, Kiba idly wondered what was he going to have for dinner himself, before being greeted by Shino.

"Hey Kiba," he spoke before giving the dog fanatic a chaste kiss.

"Hey yourself," he replied with a grin.

"I'm not sure if you were avoiding coming home all day, but for the record I forgive you about last night,"

"Really? Because I wanted to talk about that actually-" Kiba began, before he got cut off by Shino kissing him, long and hard this time. By the time they parted for air, Kiba was panting. "W-we can always talk later."

"Right, later," Shino agreed.

Kiba pressed Shino against the living room wall as they began making out, warm body against body. Shino pulled him closer, pale hands sliding underneath Kiba's shirt, along his tanned back. He guided him into pulling the shirt off, tossing it to the side and managing to hardly break the lip lock.

"I'm excited that you're trying to get me naked so quick, what's gotten into you?" Kiba chuckled, as he spoke in Shino's ear.

"Hm, don't ask," Shino muttered, untying Kiba's sweat pants.

Kiba didn't, deciding to just go with the flow. No one else knew exactly how Shino could get sometimes, but he loved it and glad he was the only one. Shino was his only lover, as he was Shino's, and he was glad they had that one thing they shared alone together, among other things.

"You never will come right out and say you're just horny," he teased, earning a slight blush. "You are, aren't you?"

"Kiba, you're talking too much," Shino pointed out, kissing right above his waistband before slipping his thumbs underneath it. "I'm going to have to fix that."

The brunette let out a held breath in anticipation, before feeling that wonderfully warm mouth on his cock. As many times as he's done this to him he never tired of it, Shino was perfect in every way. Even if most people wouldn't think of quiet Shino as being able to silence his annoying lover with a simple blow job, they've had plenty of time to practice… in many very interesting places.

"Ah, ah fuck…" Kiba panted, back still pressed against the wall. "So good…"

He parted his lips slightly, running his tongue over the head in a swirling motion, before taking more of his lover's shaft in. He was met with an appreciative moan from Kiba, who arched his back in pleasure and ran his fingers through short black hair. Shino held his hands on Kiba's hips, pressing him against the wall and successfully keeping him from moving as he deep throated him.

"Shino… bed…" Kiba pleaded.

The man complied and got up from the floor, only to be practically dragged by his arm to the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

Kiba wasted no time pressing Shino on the full sized bed and unceremoniously falling on top of him as they continued to make out roughly. Kiba's pants, still undone from the blow job, were pushed off hastily to reveal his nude torso, his hard cock springing up from a nest of dark brown hair. The dog lover, being the kind of au natural person he was usually forgo underwear more often than not, and with good reason in his opinion- underwear just got in the way of sex anyways.

Shino didn't share his views on that however, so Kiba had to take the time to undo Shino's pants and slide down that and his underwear (the boxer briefs Kiba picked out that made his ass look awesome.)

"I'm torn between wanting to tease you some more for making me sleep on the couch last night, or just diving right in," Kiba mused, between leaving love bites on the pale neck.

"Now's not the time to decide to hold a grudge," Shino panted from underneath. He could feel his lover's cock practically right against his ass, dripping with precum, slick against the entrance. He definitely didn't want to wait any longer- as hypocritical as it was, when Shino was in the mood, he didn't like to be kept waiting.

"I don't know, I mean my cock was pretty lonely last night… and it really wanted some company too," he teased with a grin. He could visibly see Shino getting frustrated.

"It can have company right now…" Shino sighed.

The wild-haired brunette grinned and leaned over to grab a bottle of lube from the night stand, before coating a finger in it and slowly pressing inside the bug-lover's entrance. The first finger made it in with no fuss, however the second made Shino squirm a bit as Kiba pressed inside of him.

"I couldn't hold a grudge if I wanted to, I'm an impatient man and you're very tempting right now… are you ready?"

Shino nodded as Kiba slid the fingers out of him before trying to make room for something a lot bigger. Having sex with Shino was like trying to slide into a tight velvet glove- it always just felt like the perfect combination of tight and rough, but not too rough. Being an adventurous lover, Kiba had convinced Shino to take part in having sex in some weird places in Konoha over the years. As fun as those times were… in a bed was where he felt like he was all his, like they were really making love and not just fucking. He would never admit anything so mushy like that, but it was true.

"This is much better than being angry at me don't you agree?" he asked with a knowing smirk as he thrust into the paler man underneath him.

"I don't know if… I'm going to give you the satisfaction… of answering that," Shino responded in between panting, face flushed and head pressed against the pillow.

"The way you look right now, you don't have to," the dog lover chuckled, before leaning down and suckling and biting at his lover's neck. He knew Shino hated it, but he was too blissed out to even care at the moment. Unfortunately, it was at that time the doorbell chose to ring.

"Are you getting that…?" Shino asked tentatively.

"We have unfinished business right here to take care of~"

XXX

Not even ten minutes and one thoroughly fucked boyfriend later, Kiba ran to the front door hoping whoever had the nerve to interrupt their love making at least would still be there. Unfortunately it was the last person he was hoping to see at that moment… someone from his family. Not that his sister hadn't seen him in various states of dress before, as he was currently standing before her in a pair of boxer shorts and a wife beater, but he knew that she more than any other person would be able to smell the spike of arousal that permeated the living room and him despite the cologne he sprayed on in a hurry. Which was mildly embarrassing at best, when you can't sneak a quickie past your mom or your sister.

"So this is why you couldn't answer the door in a reasonable amount of time…" she sighed, but she wasn't terribly upset at being kept waiting it seemed, as she laughed a bit. "Inuzuka men are all alike it seems."

"Hana please, don't embarrass me more than I already am," he groaned, being annoyed by his big sister.

Hana laughed again as Kiba's eyes went to his one year-old nephew in his sister's arms, the little chubby toddler Hiro, who was cooing at his uncle. "You definitely reek of sex little brother, but I guess you're an adult now you can do whatever you want, but I'm glad you had your fun, because I'm going to need to ask you to do something that's probably going to eliminate the whole having sex thing. I'm going on a mission and you're the only one in the family that can babysit right now."

"Really?!" he groaned, he hated babysitting so much and she hated letting him do it, so he really must be her last choice. "I know plenty of people that would be better at it than me, what about Hinata? She has two kids of her own. Sakura? Nami? Anybody that's remotely good with kids is better than me."

"Mom wants you to spend quality time with your nephew and I figured now was as good as time as any for that to happen, it'll be fun. Haven't you and Shino ever thought about adopting?"

"He wants to but I don't,"

"Keep Hiro for a week and think about it will you? Mom really would like to have some more grandkids you know,"

"He's one right? It's never too late for you to start working on some more so I don't have to, after all you're kind of built for that," Kiba said pointedly, visibly making his sister irritated. He was clearly very good at making his sister irritated, almost as good as he was at making Shino irritated.

She handed her son over to her annoying little brother, who begrudgingly took him, and his overnight bag, with open arms. "I'm so glad you have such a capable boyfriend otherwise I would be terrified to leave Hiro alone with you for a week," Hana confessed with a sigh, before gingerly messing up her son's spiky dark hair and kissing him on the cheek. "Say bye-bye to mommy baby," she cooed, and he smiled back, making a waving motion from his uncle's arms.

Kiba just looked at his sister, then down at this expectant, chubby-yet-adorable toddler, and wondered what the hell he was getting himself into?

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
